Whalesong
W H A L E S O N G This character belongs to Misty. Do not steal/edit. Don’t use without her permission. Aesthetic by MercyMain. Coding by Pokeball. 'A P P E A R A N C E' Whale’s main color is a pale blue, almost IceWing pale. Her overlapping scales are just an iota lighter, and her underbelly is so pale blue it’s almost white. Her horns/claws are a blue so dark they’re almost black. Her wing membranes/fin membranes are the same color as her underscales. Her eyes are somewhat droopy, and are a deep ocean blue. She’s rather small for her age, but has long wings for a SeaWing. Whale’s horns gracefully curve inward. She moves very swiftly, mostly because of her ghostly form, and when she steps, it seems as though she’s hardly supporting any weight at all. Being a ghost, she appears translucent, and barely has a reflection. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Whalesong is, in one word, depressed, and really, who can blame her? She longs to feel another dragon’s warmth, craves to feel the wind rush under her wings (thought she can still fly somehow). Often, she wishes she could kill herself, to end her torment, but every time she tries, it is always in vain, for she cannot die. This lonely SeaWing is gripped by sadness, knowing she can never do anything an even remotely-normal dragon could do, unless she found a way to lift her family’s curse. Which leads to the subject of her undying determination. Whale is highly dedicated to finding clues and discovering a way to break her terrible spell. It’s what keeps her from slipping into complete insanity, what helps keep her to some degree stable. It takes a lot to make her give up on anything. Whalesong is also brave, though it doesn’t show often. She quests after knowledge as well, but mostly for the purpose of breaking her curse. 'H I S T O R Y' Whalesong’s story is quite . . . different. Generations ago, her ancestor, was cursed by an animus dragon as revenge for something awful she must have done. The long-dead relative was doomed, then, to live a life as in untangible being, incapable of touch and feel. A ghost, though not dead. She did, very well, have feelings. Feelings of unimaginable sorrow. The curse had been cunning, and very well thought through. She could not touch any solid matter, except the ground (for she would fall through the planet), and no liquids either. She would have no need for food or water, and never starve or dehydrate. The spell would run through her family, but in a highly complicated fashion. See, once the curse was placed, only one member of her family could live at a time (from what Whale knows), and whoever the offspring of that member was would become the ‘ghost’. Whalesong, of course, does not remember any of this. She mostly analyzed her ‘special’ abilities and limits, and came to the most probably conclusions. In addition, an extremely old male dragon named Reef, who was her great-grandfather. He supports and helps Whale, but can’t exactly do anything truly helpful. Such as her most perplexing question: how could her parents and her ancestors have had eggs, when Whale’s line could not physically touch anything but the ground? Her belief is that the curse causes all of her line to be female, as it had begun with a female, and when they met someone that they loved romantically, they would automatically become with egg. Also, Whalesong assumed that, when the egg hatched, the mother would immediately die. That was the most plausible explanation for why none of her family was alive. A sad explanation, but the most logical one (if one can consider ghosts into the “logical” category). Whalesong likes to wander around the continent of Pyrrhia slowly, avoiding dragons as much as possible, knowing that though they couldn’t kill her, but she feared what they might do when they witnessed an actual ghost. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Reef: 'Whale is often annoyed/bored with her overprotective grandfather, but admittedly cares deeply for him. She appreciates him raising and mentoring her, despite knowing that her fate was already poorly decided. ' Rocky:'Whale has tried to untangle her feelings towards this apparent new friend whom she bumps into at Jade Mountain Academy, but to little avail. She definitely likes him, but whether or not she ''loves him will define her fate. '''Sunny: This strange-looking SandWing has shown great kindness to Whalesong, and for that she is grateful. Whale would never admit this to anyone, but Sunny almost feels like the mom she’s never had to her. Sparkstriker: It will take a very, very long time for Whalesong to care for this boastful NightWing dragonet. She finds him irritating for many reasons, but one of the biggest ones is that he is, for some yet-to-be-known reason, in extreme dislike of her. She only talks to him because he's often hanging around Rocky, them being roommates at a school and all. 'T R I V I A' * Whale has a fear of wide open spaces * Whale wants nothing to do with her parents * "Whalesong" was originally going to be the name of one of Misty and Seal’s dragonets 'F E A T U R E D I N' Matter Doesn’t Matter Fear Doesn't Matter Fate Doesn't Matter 'G A L L E R Y' DF87D967-0689-449F-B860-130683507243.png|Whalesong with her arm through a wall by Misty|link=51A0F841-4593-4BDC-93C7-8F64BF578A02.png|Whale in FR by Pokeball 15434247-B81C-45E7-A1C1-2A145CD20D7A.png|Ref by Misters 708D5C8A-4260-4EA9-8993-AFE16F63E1B3.jpeg|By Wolves Heart Untitled59 20200114084551.png|Whale and Rocky by Lightangel iloveyoutenderlypic.jpg Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:NightWings